Business as Usual
by Bunny1992
Summary: Crossover BTVS, Angel and Bones. The past catches up with Booth aka Angel dragging him through 3 "universes"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS, Angel or Bones.

Author Notes: Please enjoy and thank you in advance for reading.

* * *

Booth rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he ran up the stairs to check up on Bones' and the Squints' progress on the latest case. Having been called to the FBI office in regards to another case upon his arrival at the crime scene, Booth had yet to set his eyes on the scene and the body since he had simply dropped Bones off.

"So what have you got for me Bones?" He asked as he stood next to Hodgins, but looking across to where Brennan was putting on a clean pair of gloves.

"So far preliminary study has revealed that the victim was a female, aged in her young teens to early 20s. She was killed almost a week ago. It seems the killer threw her off the bridge into the water. Her skeleton shows fractures consistent with a fall. However, look at her neck."

Booth felt the hairs on his neck stand up at the mention of her neck. Nevertheless he moved closer and focused on where she was pointing. He paled in shock as he recognized the injuries.

"She's also been drained of all of her blood," Cam added.

Booth quickly fought to regain his composure.

"Angela and her intern will soon study the flashdrive that was found shoved down her throat in a waterproof plastic bag, after the intern gets her security clearance finalised," Cam explained.

"Already here! Where's A…?" A chirpy female voice caught their attention from behind Angel, but died as the FBI agent turned around, so quickly that his hip hit the examination table.

"Oh. My. God."

Booth took a step back into the table, forgetting the body, his hands held up in defence. "Wait. It's not what-"

"What I think? Well, you sure don't look dead to me! That's what I think!"

Despite the situation, Booth grinned at the sight of the angry red-head standing with her hands on her hips.

"It's not funny! Buffy, Cordy, Faith…you're going to be dead when they find out!" She exclaimed.

"Well then don't tell them," Booth shrugged.

"Don't tell us that you're alive? You are kidding, right?

Booth winced as he turned around. Willow sighed and walked past Booth towards her future colleagues. "She's your problem Angel. I have work to…do. Oh my God. Faith! It's Cynthia!"

"Are you sure you know this girl?" Brennan asked, surprised.

"Uh huh. She was a friend of ours. She had moved here just last week on an assignment."

"Poor kid, she should've waited for me before starting. Yeah, yeah I know Angel, it wasn't my fault. But that doesn't change the fact that the bastard who did this is going to get his ass kicked."

Booth closed his mouth, looking in admiration at the brunette Slayer.

"Hey, is my new intern, Willow, here yet?" Everyone turned to watch Angela walk into the room. She took one glance at the newcomers and her stunned workmates and friends, frowning at the intense tension.

"So what's going on this time?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Angel or Bones. Clearly, otherwise there would've been more seasons, possibly a movie or two in the style of Sailor Moon, of Buffy and Angel. And no comment on Bones since it's still ongoing.

Author notes: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my third crossover story. If you've read my profile, you'll have seen that I have been around FFN for 7 years, as a reader and author. I know that my writing skills are *very* rusty and underdeveloped, but hopefully I will improve with practice. My special thanks goes to uticasue and Ella for reviewing, TwoBecomeOne for taking the time to review, favourite and add to his/her alerts, IndiaLover for favouriting and sarahexox for adding to her alerts. In case people are wondering as to their questions and/or comments, I will post my answers below.

Uticasue: Thanks again for taking the time to review, and I hope to do all the fandoms justice. And no probs! I enjoy writing stories that I would love to read, which makes sense I guess :P. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter!

Ella: Thank you taking the time to review and post a question I knew would bug a few readers, since it bugged me a heck of a lot. Originally, they did say a lot, which was very in character for them, but at the time of writing I felt that there was too much dialogue to be realistic, and it made the writing of the scene very awkward and unwieldy for my poor writing skills to deal with, so I cut their lines out after I came up with a solution. Hopefully you will understand my reasoning when you read this chapter. :D Feel free to ask questions though, I appreciate all feedback.

TwoBecomeOne: Thank you for taking the time to review, favourite and add to your alerts. I totally agree with you! I love crossovers when written half-decently, and since I first watched Bones, I can't help but see Angel in Booth and having multiple plot bunnies! XD

Don't worry about your writing skills, as long as you use decent spelling, grammar and punctuation as a starting point, it'll be ok, so go for it! And don't worry if anything is similar to my story, as long as it's not blatant plagiarism i.e. word-for-word copying :D. You can't improve if you don't allow yourself to practice. Just check out my first stories from '05, not exactly brilliant, but I still posted them simply because I wanted to read stories like that, and hey, you can always go back and revise them over and over :P. Also check out EightofSword's Subject to Change, and compare to her sequel Subject to Change season 3 on JadeEye's profile, she started of good, and has now ended up more amazing with every chapter, which would never have happened if she had not taken the leap to post her first stories. And who said the rest of the gang were getting involved? *whistles innocently*….

* * *

Angela watched everyone swap glances between each other, clearly expressing their curiosity as to who was going to inform her of the latest developments in the case.

"Your new intern arrived-" Hodgins was the first to crack, before being cut off by someone else.

"Angela, she and her friend know the victim-" Brennan only got so far to tell her friend, breaking from her observation of the situation.

"Her name's Cynthia-" The brunette corrected, glaring at the Anthropologist.

"Cynthia was going to work with her, Faith," Booth cut her off, introducing her to Angela so she knew Faith was connected to the case and to explain her rudeness.

"Quiet everyone! We'll never get anywhere like this! The meeting room, now!" Cam ordered, stepping back into her role as the head of the Forensic Division instead of observational scientist and curious friend. Willow and Faith followed the Jeffersonian team towards the stairs, leading to a large table.

Everyone except Faith sat down as there was no room she moved to sit on the railing.

"You can't sit there, you'll fall," Brennan explained, realising what the younger girl was about to do.

"I'll be fine. I have impeccable balance," she explained as she sat comfortably on the railing, her hands on either sides of her hips, griping the railing. "Plus it's the fastest way to get down if something happens."

"Ok, so to get Angela caught up, I think it's best if Booth explains, since he seems to know the most," Cam decided. Booth squirmed a little as everyone focused on him, where he sat between Willow and Brennan.

"Basically Angela, we found that girl, Cynthia, in the bottom of a river. Hodgins, Cam and Bones were doing their thing when Willow here –" Willow waved to Angela in greeting "- came in and recognised Cynthia. And then Faith came in and then you soon after. A flashdrive was found within her throat so it'll be up to you and Willow to salvage what you can."

Angela nodded. "Thanks, makes sense now."

"Except for the part where Booth already knew Willow and Faith, by a different name," Hodgins pointed out.

"That's irrelevant. Just find out what you can, and get back to me, ok? I'm going to the office to see if there have been any other cases like this," Booth said, and got up to leave. When Faith did the same, the FBI agent turned around, pointing his index finger at her.

"Woah! You stay here and look out for them. I'll be fine," he told here.

Faith snorted and put her hands on her hips. "No way, Willow's way more than enough. With me here it'd be overkill *and* I'd get bored and start playing with really sharp objects. At least I can help you."

"Then go patrol or something. Or tell Buffy and that so they know what's going on," he argued, equally as stubborn.

"We don't need protection, Faith and Booth, we'll be just fine on our own," Brennan interjected.

Booth turned to her, a soft look on his face. "Trust me, if you knew what was out there, you'd rethink that. Willow, are you positive you can protect them?" He directed to the witch while still looking at Brennan.

"Yeah, of course. And Booth has a point, Faith you need to tell Buffy or she'll be angry at not finding out sooner. Now shoo you two so that the rest of us can do our jobs," she ordered while making a shooing gesture.

Faith grinned, waved bye, and dragged Booth down the stairs by his arm.

"How can you possibly protect us?" Brennan asked.

Willow simply smiled at her bluntness, while the others cringed. "Let's just say I have a few tricks of my own. So where is the flashdrive that Angela and I need to examine while you do your thing?" After facing down the Hellmouth, Willow wasn't as afraid of taking charge as she had been in her younger years.

The others looked at each other, not liking how this girl was telling them how and when to do their jobs.

"Willow, as the intern you have to take orders, not make them," Cam admonished.

"Sorry Dr. Saroyan, I just want to find out what's going on as soon as possible," Willow apologised as she let Angela walk in front of her, leading her to Angela's office.

"It's in there already, right?" Angela confirmed with Brennan.

"Yes, on your desk. The rest of us will work on what we can to identify her killer."

The Jeffersonian team split up to work on the case with their core strengths.


End file.
